1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to rod and bar rolling mills, and is concerned in particular with an improvement in guide troughs of the type employed to replace roll stands when they are removed from the rolling line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when a roll stand is removed from the rolling line, it is replaced by a guide trough so that the rolling process may continue. The guide troughs are normally kept in a storage area remote from the rolling line, and must be transported by overhead cranes to the rolling line where they are manually clamped into position. This procedure is time consuming and requires the attention of several operating personnel in addition to the crane operator.
An objective of the present invention is to facilitate the task of locating and removing guide troughs in a rolling mill. Related objectives of the present invention include reducing the time required to manipulate the guide troughs into and out of position, thereby reducing costly mill down time.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide means for manipulating guide troughs without requiring the attention of numerous operating personnel, and without requiring the use of overhead cranes and other auxiliary equipment.